This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Check valves are capable of protecting mechanical equipment by preventing the reversal of flow through a conduit. That is, the check valve is capable of allowing the passage of a fluid (i.e., liquid or gas) in one direction through the conduit (e.g., forward flow) and stopping the flow of the fluid through the conduit in the opposite direction (e.g., backward flow). Unfortunately, certain check valves may have a slow response time, which reduces performance or reliability of the system. Furthermore, the check valve may be subject to fatigue or failure due to repeated cycling and slamming of a moving element on a stationary element.